Rou Tempest
by Adam Rook
Summary: Oh yeah, that time I got reincarnated as a goblin. That was something. {Discountinued}
1. Chapter 1

_**Day 0 : Reincarnation**_

"Where am I?" - that was my first thought.

I tried to look around, but I couldn't see anything, it was too dark.

"What happened?" - I ask myself.

A smile appeared on my face when I remembered.

"Oh right, I got shot... Am I dead?"

Indeed, I clearly remebered the fact that I got shot, _but why?_

Truth is, I don't know.

I don't even remember what I was doing then...

...Wait a minute, who am I again?...

I... don't remember...

I don't remember anything important, not even my own name.

All I remember was that I was a guy, I got shot a couple of seconds ago...

...How old was I?...

...I guess somewhere around twenty...something...ish?...

...So how did I get shot again? Was I in the military or some shit?

As I was laying in the darkness my body started shivering from cold.

"Need... warmth..." - I menage to say through my chattering teeth.

_**"Request confirmed, aqusition of a skill "Cold Resistance" succesful" - **_a female voice spoke in my head.

OK, what the fuck?

Am I having hallucinations right before my death?

But indeed, I stopped feeling cold, which actually made me even more worried about my mental (and physical) health.

But when the cold went away I felt a new sensation in my stomach, where I got shot.

To put it simply, it hurt... a LOT.

I grab that bullethole in a pathetic attempt to somehow close it, prevent the blood from pouring out.

"AW! It hurts so bad..." - I say with tears coming from my eyes.

_**"Request confirmed, aqusition of a skill "Pain Resistance" succesful" - **_the same voice answered, there was something weirdly...calming... in it.

Even though it started hurting much less, I could still feel my blood pouring out.

...maybe if I'll ask?

"Need... more blood..."

_**"Request confirmed, aquiring a body with accelerated blood regeneration"**_

Just what in the hell is going on? I don't even want to ask.

"W-Who are you?" - I ask.

_**"You may call me : "Sage""**_

And there it is, I'm starting to black out, and I start to hear a loud pitch in my ears.

I know exactly what it means - I'm gonna pass out...

...Or maybe worse...

I guess it's a time for my last words...

"...I'm fucking starving..." - I admit I had a smile on my face.

_**"Request confirmed, aquisi-..." - **_that's all I heard, as I already passed out.

*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Day 1**_

The last couple of hours was a total mess.

I couldn't see anything - my sight was too blurry, and while I could hear some things, the noises I heard made me several times more scared - some growling, demonic laughs, screams of pain, and some weird pitch that sounded like a crying of a newborn.

I...don't even want to know...

At least I'm still alive I guess... heh...

_**Day 2**_

I woke up...

...though part of me wishes I never did...

I look at my body and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

My skin is red, and I am so... fucking...small.

My body is that of a toddler, I am weak, I can't talk, I can't even stand still.

This gotta be the craziest dream I've ever had.

I am in some sort of a cave - that's all I know. There is a bunch more of those ugly babies similiar to me, and occasionally someone bigger comes in and checks on us - he looks like a short bald man with red skin and pointy ears, dressed in only a piece of cloth that covers his intimate areas.

I seriously don't want to know...

When I saw him my first instinct was: "Dude, it's a goblin!"

And then I remember that goblins don't exist, and even if they did, shouldn't they be green or something?

The goblin guy checks on me and others from time to time, sometimes feeding us.

What is this food? Something like meat, except it's liquid.

Yeah, I don't even want to know.

Jeez, what a crazy dream...

_**Day 3**_

...that's not a dream...

Terrified and nervous I look around, I want to shout for help.

But the only noise that comes out of my mouth is baby's crying.

Did I seriously got reborn!?

Bro, like in those fantasy books I read as a kid.

But this isnt even nearly as cool as depicted in them - Do I really have to relive my life now?

I had a big and strong body - now I am litteraly a toddler.

I spent so much time studying various things - yet I'm too small to even put any of them to good use.

All years of training and studying - gone, deleted, like they never happened.

I clench my fists, I want to scream in anger, I want to beat someone up for that.

But the only sound that comes out of me is baby's crying.

_**Day 4**_

I can now walk.

I also got bigger - now I look like a 4-year old, huh-ha!

I guess whatever the kind of monster I got reborn as grows faster than humans - and thank God for that couse I had zero desires to be stuck in a baby's body for at least a couple of years.

Those... creatures... got surprised at first, but soon some of them started laughing with devilish smiles on their faces like a bunch of idiots.

"Motherfuckers... what are they even?" - I retorically asked myself

_**"Blood Goblin - a race of humanoids relative to goblins, in appearance almost identical to them, with only difference being their blood red skin colour. Classified as monsters. Their posture resembles the one of elves, but significantly shorter. Low intelligence. Incredibly fast blood regeneration, hence the name. They live in tribes that usually occupy caves. Known for their constant attacks on other humanoid races with intent of robberies and murder. Unlike more common "green" goblins, this race doesn't have females, and is 100% reliant on males kidnapping and raping females from other humanoid races."**_

\- familiar female voice said in my head.

Riiight, "Sage", wasn't it?

I guess she... exists...

But if what she is saying is true...

It's awesome, because it means I got reborn in some sort of a fantasy world! Sure, I don't remember most of my life, but I surely remember all those Isekai mangas I read back in the day!

It's also terrible that I got such a... terrible race, damn.

Wish there was an option to choose one, but hey, it's not a video game I guess...

...Waaaait a minute...

"What was the last part?"

_**"Unlike more common "green" goblins, this race doesn't have females, and is 100% reliant on males kidnapping and raping females from other humaoid races."**_

...What?...

This...is...wrong...

I do remember that I was far from a hero-type of guy back in my world, in fact, I would almost coinsider myself a "bad person", but still this is not something that I approve of.

...Waaiit...

...So these female screams of agony that I heard during the first day here were...

I nervously look around the cave - most of these motherfuckers are asleep.

"I need to get the fuck outta here..." - I say to myself.

But what can I do?

I'm still a small kid after all.

This ain't cool.

This ain't cool at all.

I look at my body - still as weak as a minute before.

And if this is truly a fantasy world the outside of this cave is almost certainly filled with all types of magical creatures that would kill me in one shot.

Aw crap, this is bad.

...maybe?...

"Hey, sage girl, could you tell me more about "Blood Goblins", like, do they have any special abilities?"

_**"Every Blood Goblin gets born with two main abilities - "Night Vision" and "Accelerated Blood Regeneration", though they can learn more during the process of evolution."**_

My eyes widened when hearing the last word.

"Elaborate "evolution""

_**"Evolution - a process that most of alive creatures live through after reaching the level cap of their race. Evolution takes between one to twenty-four hours depending on the species. After the process of evolution has been finished creature's race will be changed to a higher-tier one that will be superior in almost all regards, usually with more special abilities than the previous one. Monsters are known to evolve much more than other types of alive creatures, animals and demi-humans much less, and humans don't evolve at all."**_

My eyes widen once again, a glimpse of hope starts to shine in my heart.

"What is "level cap"?"

_**"After killing or consuming a different creature you will be rewarder with "experience points" - although intangible, they represent one's power. After acquiring enough EXP a creature can "level up", which will slightly boost its overall power without any external changes in appearance. "Level cap" is a maximum level one can reach before having an option to evolve, and differs between species."**_

"Oh shit, just like in videogames" - I thought to myself.

(Can we just stop for a second and think about the fact that I remember manga and videogames yet I don't rememer my own name? Really says a lot about the life I had... But then again, I remember being in some sort of a military or something like it, so I guess I wasn't a _total _loser.)

...Hmm...

"What is the level cap for a Blood Goblin?"

_**" Twenty "**_

I will assume that my level is 1, since I got literally born a few days ago.

_Kill and eat, eh?_

That's my two favourite things to do! (not really)

"Hey, sage, what are my current "skills"?" - I ask.

_**"You currently have two standard skills, two inherited ones and one legendary one..."**_

My eyes widen once again upon hearing the last one.

_**"..They consist of: **_

_**Standard: "Cold Resistance" , "Pain Resistance"**_

_**Inherited: "Night Vision" , "Accelerated Blood Regeneration"**_

_**Legendary: "Curse of Gluttony" "**_

"What does the last one do?"

_**"Curse of Gluttony: a legendary skill obtained after a request during reincarnation process.**_

_**The effects include: Greatly increased teeth sharpness and durability, greatly increased jaw strength, greatly increased digestive system durability, immunity to anything poisonous/toxic that enters your digestive system and accelerated metabolism.**_

_**Also allows to learn creatures' abilities by eating their flesh (dead or still alive).**_

_**Also allows to copy unique properties of inanimate objects by eating them.**_

_**Downsides include: Inability to ever fully satisfy your hunger, Graduate loss of self-control after long periods of not consuming anything"**_

...Holy...fuck!

This is so cool!

It's one of those that doesn't sound so powerful at first, but you realise just how overpowered it can be after giving it some more thought!

I look around the cave, these shiteaters are still sleeping like nothing ever happened.

A devilish smile appeared, this time on my face.

_...They have no idea how fucked they are..._

_**Days 5-10**_

I spent the next five days keeping my head low, so that I won't get like, I dunno, fucking eaten by one of those savages couse I accidently looked at him weirdly or something.

Instead, I started training _**religiously.**_

I made push-ups, sit-ups and squats like a motherfucker to gain even a little bit of muscle.

I don't know if it was thanks to "Pain resistance" allowing me to train more than I normally should have, or blood goblin's accelerated growth but I menaged to notice some difference.

Don't get me wrong - it will still take months to have a body like I once used to, but still, I achieved much more than I would as a human.

Also, I no longer looked like a 4-year old, but instead like a 9-year old, huh-ha!

During the 10th day specifically I kinda got forced into going out "hunting" with my..."family"... god damn just thinking about it makes me want to puke.

Whatever, I guess, their lives aren't gonna last too long with me around, I vow to gods of this world that I will personally kill them all sooner or later.

As for the hunting, we menaged to catch a couple of these weird creatures "Horned rabbits".

Basically rabbits with a weird unicorn-like horn on their forehead.

Also, by saying "we" I really meant "me" - I catched five of them using some basic hunting traps, hell, one of the goblins somehow menaged to get killed by getting impaled by one of those rabbits.

Needles to say, I laughed histerically, and, what's even more funny, other blood goblins started laughing with me too.

After we got back to the cave I roasted myself one rabbit. Using some thin dry sticks, as well as two rocks to make a spark, and in result, I made a small fire - you should have seen the dumb look on other blood goblins' faces, haha!

...Hmmm...

OK, big brain moment - I was starting to make a plan how to kill them all without dying myself in the process, but that still has to wait.

So I just ate the rabbit.

_**"Dodge" learned. - **_Sage's voice in my head.

That sounds... garbage...

After questioning Sage it turned out it was a skill that allowed me to jump further than normal, which, I guess is ... okay... but still pretty dissapointing.

I hid the rabbits' pelts from others - who knows, maybe I'll craft myself some leather armor later? But unfortunately I wasn't so lucky with their horns - other goblins kinda yoinked them from me and started using them as weapons. Well, I guess I should be thankful I still had one that I could also use, maybe it will help me kill something bigger and badder to help me learn some cooler skills.

_**Day 11, "The Purge"**_

As I said - Big brain moment.

During the day, while most of my fellow blood goblins were asleep I went outside.

I had a plan how to eradicate them.

The plan goes like this: I light a big fire inside the cave, leave, and somehow barricade the exit so that even when others will wake up they will not be able to escape and will die from smoke poisoning.

Overall I would say this was a really good plan - originally I thought I would have to quietly kill them one by one why they were asleep, but that was hella dangerous, and, on top of that I didn't knew exactly just how fast their blood regeneration was, so I figured out trying to slash them could result in a situation when I think one of them is dead, but he isn't.

Sure that one idiot died from getting impaled by a horned rabbit, but that was beacuse it precisely impaled his heart. And what if I would miss by a milimeter or something?

Anyway, getting enough wood and branches wasn't that hard - I was in a fricking forest for fuck's sake.

When I returned with the wood the one blood goblin who was apparently guarding the entrance looked at me weirdly, I just smiled like an idiot.

After dumping the wood inside, I left, and exploiting the guard's trust towards me I stabbed him in the head - even if he had fast blood regeneration, it ain't gonna help him if he has a hole in his brain...

...that said, just to be sure I stabbed him another couple of times, turning his face into swiss cheese...

...buut to be even more sure I started eating his corpse...

No abilities were learnt (obviously), but if I understood correctly that should boost my EXP a bit.

Now, the harder part -how to barricade them?

I look at the sun - it's not even noon yet, so I have tons of time (as I have noticed, they all are really deep sleepers)

...Whatever, gotta bring more wood I guess...

So I light a stick on fire outside the cave, go inside, light the fire, grab all my shit, and quickly leave. Then I throw a bunch of branches and big rocks to block the exit.

Thankfully the entrance was very small and narrow, otherwise this could be problematic.

"Well... Now we wait..." -I said nervously, praying to God that there weren't any other exists I didn't know about.

...

I spent the rest of the day hunting, menaging to catch a couple of horned rabbits, and even coming across a new type of animal - "Stone Racoon" (exactly what you think).

Our fight was pretty comedic - it jumps at me, I kick it away, I try to stab it (and fail), repeat.

After a few minutes I got annoyed and just grabbed it and just straight up bit it.

I was hoping that my teeth would be able to pierce its stone skin, and indeed they did.

After I realised I bit a small racoon's head off I almost puked, but you gotta do what you gotta do, so I ate the rest of its body as well.

_**"Stone Skin" learned. - **_thanks, Sage, very cool!

...

Coming back to the cave during the evening I started to listen carefully - but there weren't any screams.

So this either worked, or they had a different exit - most likely the latter.

Setting the branches on fire I wait yet another two hours until the flames turned those branches into now cold charcoal, after that I slowly but surely dig it out, waited till the smoke went away and came inside.

Aaand... they're dead...huh... success, I guess...

All fifty-one of them were dead, I made sure of that.

That night was a feast indeed.

_**Day 12**_

After waking up in the morning I hit my head while getting up.

Looking at my own body I got shocked - I was much taller, in fact, I barely fitted inside the cave!

Going to the cave's loot stash I found a small, broken mirror and checked myself out.

OK first of all - I now look like a 17-year old, huh-ha!

Aaand I am no longer ugly! In fact, I almost want to say that I look... kinda hot...

...As long as my red skin doesn't disturb you...

On my right wrist there was a small tatoo - a black line around it with a circle on the bottom side with a small knife inside.

I also have hair again! - short, dark brown, and my eyes were in a weird shade of yellow - almost golden in fact.

My pecs and biceps were ripped!

Well, not "ripped AF", but still, something that would take a normal human a couple of months on the gym.

In general I looked like a ... normal teenager... minus the skin and eye colour, of course.

...What happened?... - I ask myself

...Hmmm...

_**{Flashback to yesterday's night, after eating all the blood goblins and right before going to sleep}**_

_**"Level cap reached. Do you wish to evolve?"**_

"Yes, please."

_**"Special requirement reached - "Divine protection of the demi-god of betreyal" can be obtained. Do you accept?"**_

"Wha-..? Sure, why not."

_**"Request confirmed. Evolution process initiated."**_

_**{Flashback ended}**_

"Sage!"

_**"Yes?"**_

"What is my current race?"

_**"Blood Hobgoblin - better than a regular blood goblin in every aspect, in size similiar to an average human. No longer classified as a monster, but instead as a demi-human. Unlike your former race, this one has acces to the "Class" system."**_

"What are "classes" ?

_**"As I stated before, humans can't evolve. To make up for this, humans, as well as some demi-humans can acquire a "class" which will modify one's parameters to specialize in a certain task. For example, a "thief" class will boost one's stealth abilities, while "warrior" will boost their strength. Most commonly people will have one class, but it is possible to possess multiple of them."**_

"Huh.. Just like in videogames...Also, did I get any new skills?"

_**"Negative, no new skills have been acquired. However "Accelerated Blood Regeneration" has evolved into "Hyper-speed Blood Regeneration" ."**_

I scratch the back of my head and look at myself in the mirror again. Since I grew up so much during the night I have torn apart my rags, and right now I was butt naked. Inspecting my junk I can with confidence say that its size is at least average.

Scavenging through my tribe's loot I menaged to find some clothes and armor - seeing as all of them were too big for these idiots to use they were always just laying here. What a waste.

I got myself a white cotton shirt and pants, some black trousers, leather boots with metal tips, and a cool leather cloak. When it comes to armor I got a light chainmail on my shirt, but below the cloak, as well as a simple leather helmet with a steel face cover. As for weaponry, most of the weapons here were rusty or broken, so I got a short sword that looked the least old, a couple of knifes to throw at people and a woodcutter's axe, which strangely enough was in almost mint-condition. I also got a round wooden shield.

I also found a waist and a seath for the sword, so I put them on as well. The sword is now on my left hip, while the axe is on my right one. I put six rusty knives in my pockets, I strap the shield to my left forearm, I grab a big backpack on my back and I'm good to go.

There is still tons of old weapons, but I can't take them all with me. What a shame.

...Idea!

"Hey, Sage."

_**"Yes?"**_

"About my "Curse of Gluttony", you said I can also eat inanimate objects, right?"

_**"Yes, indeed."**_

"Can I eat those weapons?"

_**"Yes, this would result in increasing your damage output with weapons of the same type."**_

...Hmmm...

So I take a random sword, and while hesitant at first, I somehow force myself to bite it.

*Crack!* - sound of the blade breaking, I swear there were some sparks too.

So I chew on it, more cracks with every bite. It tastes like blood. After a while I swallow with a loud "Gulp".

_**"Sword damage increased."**_

Neat, I guess, especially since I just realised I have no idea how to fight with a sword.

Oh well, I'll figure it out mid-fight.

I then spent a couple of hours eating all the weapons and armor that was left, menaging to increase my damage with most types of weapons as well as durability of heavy and light armor types.

Ok, now I'm ready to leave.

Buuut I still should probably double check just in case.

So I search this cave's every corner, but I didn't find anything useful.

So I entered the only part of the cave that I've never been in.

What I saw shocked me.

With wide eyes and dropped jaw I look at what's in front of me.

I swallow my spit and take a deep breath.

"I should have known." - I scold myself.

What I saw were corpses of four human women in various ages, with bellies big from pregnacies. Yikes.

Truly a sad and terrifying view.

Yet...Somehow I feel... Nothing...

That said, I know I can't just leave them here.

My heart tells me to bury them.

...But my brain has a different idea.

It's wrong, some people will call me a monster for that, but I don't care.

I need this to survive out there.

...So I just... ate them...

What? I told you I am not a hero.

_**"Class: Cleric, learned"**_

_**"Class: Cook, learned"**_

_**"Class: Tailor, learned"**_

_**"Class: Adventurer, learned"**_

Let's be honest here, wherever they are, they no longer care about their bodies, and I can make their talents not go to waste.

Having enough of all of this I finally leave this cave for good.

I want to just forget about it.

I don't want to think about what a terrible and evil creature I am.

I don't want to think that one of those women was my new mother.

I don't want to think that one of those goblins was my new father.

I am in a fantasy world! I want to have a beautiful adventure! I want to slay dragons, to become famous and rich, and to have a beautiful princess for a wife!

With a smile on my face I take a last look at the cave, and then leave into unknown.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Bro, I just wanted to read some Re:Monster / That time I got reincarnated as a slime crossover, but when I searched for it I didn't find anything, so I was like: "Well, time to change this!" and there you have it.**_

_**I don't know how many people will like it but the most important thing is to enjoy what you are doing, and I surely enjoyed writing this one!**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**Cya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 12, part 2**_

After I left the cave, seeing as I didn't have anything better to do I spent the rest of the day hunting, trying to learn how to fight as well as maybe get some new abilities.

With all the gear that I've gathered, as well as my new race's power taking out smaller monsters was a piece of cake.

I menaged to eat a couple more of horned rabbits and stone racoons, but I haven't learned anything from them, so I started ignoring them.

I made myself a makeshift spear from a long stick and a rabbit's horn, spears are much easier to use than a sword when fighting with animals.

As I was walking around the forest suddenly I heard a weird hissing sound which sent shivers down my spine.

Slowly looking around I noticed a big snake in the bushes right next to me.

I swallowed my spit and took a battle stance...

*HIISS!* - the snake launched itself right into me, its fangs sticking deep into my wooden shield. Thruth be told, there was so much impact force I almost fell.

Exploiting the fact that the snake got stuck in my shield I quickly bash it into a nearby tree, pull out my sword and try to pierce it, but in all of this stress I somehow menaged to miss.

It's really embarrasing, I'm sorry.

After the snake broke free it quickly backed away a little bit and...- OH MY GOD IT JUST SPITTED ON ME!

It probably was some kind of poison, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it could make me blind.

Thankfully my face cover prevented it.

Stupid snake thinking that I was blind jumped at me.

In a desperate attempt to somehow protect myself I closed my eyes and swung my sword randomly.

After that I stood there like an idiot with closed eyes for a second, but when I opened them I saw snake's remains that I have accidently cut in two.

With sweat dropping from my forehead under my helmet, and very sweaty asscheeks I burst into laughter and rest my sword on my shoulder.

Yeah, I really need to get better.

I stored one half in my backpack and then started eating the other one raw.

_**"Sense Presense" learned.**_

_**"Night Viper's Venom" learned.**_

_**"Night Viper's Anti-Venom" learned.**_

I whistle in a sign of approval - those surely will be useful.

I wanted to try them out immediatly, but I asked Sage for details.

"Sense Presense" will alert me if an enemy will appear within 15 meter radious, as long as its stealth abilities aren't too high.

Now, venom and anti-venom are a little bit weird - obviously they make me able to produce both of them, however I need something sharp to do it. According to Sage, I can use my own teeth, fingernails, or even my weapons.

To test it out I pull out one of my knives and used it. After a few seconds I noticed some small black liquid's drops appearing on the blade.

OK, this is awesome.

Looking up into the sky I notice that dawn is coming, so I guess it's time to set up a campsite.

So I started looking around for a nice spot.

A small hill, only one tree on it and no bushes, meaning I will be able to see anything that will want to approach (on the contrary, I will be visible from far away as well, but whatever).

I light a fire, take off my helmet and backpack and take a deep breath.

I don't have "Heat Resistance" so I got pretty sweaty running around in a chainmal all day.

Once the fire became bigger I sat next to it, and using my makeshift spear I cooked myself the other half of the snake, as well as whatever meat I had left.

_**"Poison Resistance" learned.**_

_**"Thermal Vision" learned.**_

_**"Dodge" upgraded - jump distance increased.**_

Hmm, so I can "upgrade" skills I already have too?

Well in that case I should eat as many Night Vipers as possible to max out my poison's deadliness.

Also, I'm not even going to comment how overpowered Thermal Vision seems to be.

The night finally came, the fire should keep monsters away, but I still have to admit I'm pretty scared.

So instead of going to sleep I spent the night repairing my clothes that got damaged during my fights using my "Class: Tailor", I also crafted myself a pair of leather gloves using horned rabbits' pelts, and then reinforced them with night viper's skin to make them even more durable.

_**Day 13**_

I can take not sleeping one night.

So when the sun started rising I armored myself up and set off in search of more useful animals.

I also started to get hungry at this point.

The animals that I was interested in the most were the night vipers, obviously.

After a couple of hours I didn't find any, unfortunately.

However, I did find something equally interesting - some sort of a cave.

Thinking that there may be some more blood goblins inside, I decided to go in there.

It was dark in there, but I used my "Night Vision" and could see without any trouble.

With my shield raised, and my sword ready to strike I slowly but surely proceeded.

...

It looked like... there wasn't anything inside...huh...

As I was about to give up I saw movement on the ceiling - Bats! Tons of bats!

They all started squeeking and started flying right at me.

Surprised, I started swinging with my sword, but that wasn't gonna help me, so I kinda got forced to run away like a bitch.

Sprinting out of the cave I kept running for a minute or two until I stopped to take a breath.

"Damn..." - I say to myself, they probably had some cool abilities.

Suddenly, I feel something writhing below my cloak.

Slowly looking inside I notice that one of these fuckers got stuck in there.

"HAH!" - I almost want to laugh, but I keep calm and quickly grab it.

I snapped its little neck and ate it whole with a couple of bites.

_**"Echolocation" learned.**_

_**"Blood Flow Control" learned.**_

OK, so the very first thought that came into my head was: "Neat, I can now control my penis' erection!"...

...Really shows how immature I am, oh well...

*Sigh*

Of course, I guess it has more uses too.

"Echolocation" is yet another very useful skill. This time however, instead of boosting my eyesight it greatly enchances my hearing, and lets me able to this trick with soundwaves to kinda see in the dark, but then again, I already had "Night Vision", so whatever.

Continuing my hunt I came across yet another fascinating creature - a red (litteraly red, not orange) fox with three tails and something that looked like small flames coming from its eyes.

According to Sage, this one is called "Firefox". Pffft.

Looks like it hasn't noticed me yet, as the wind was blowing in my direction.

So I pull out one of my knives, cover it in poison and prepare to throw it at the animal.

As I do it I realised that, unlike with a sword, I _knew_ how to do it properly, yet another hint I was in some sort of military back in my world.

I throw the blade, I see it travelling towards the unsuspecting fox and I see how it sticks into it, causing it to jump and make this sad dog noise which made me feel bad for it.

It started running away, but I don't even bother chasing it - sooner or later it will die from poison, and all I have to do is to follow the blood trail.

...

As I was tracking the firefox down I have stumbled across two more creatures -

First, a giant spider that was hanging on its cobweb in between two trees.

I just threw another poisoned knife at it, killing it almost immediatly.

_**"Web Generation" learned.**_

_**"Demon Spider's Venom" learned.**_

_**"Demon Spider's Venom" and "Night Viper's Venom" have fused into "Dark Venom"**_

Yet another interesting gimmick, I'll have to question Sage about it later.

The other creature I met was a small green slime.

I tried simply stabbing it with my spear, but it didn't achieve anything.

Neither did my new "Dark Venom", so I lost my patience and just _slurped_ that fucker.

_**"Physical Damage Reduction" learned.**_

_**"Slime's Body" learned.**_

I learned those two after drinking all the jelly-like substance that worked as slime's body, but I also saw a small green ball dropping to the ground. After picking it up and examining it I questioned Sage about it, she said it was slime's core - as long as it's not destroyed sooner or later bastard will regenerate.

So I threw it into my mouth and ate it as well.

_**"Poison Resistance" upgraded into "Poison Nigh-Immunity"**_

_**Poison damage increased.**_

Looks like this slime was a poisonous variant, I guessed.

When I got back to the firefox's blood trail I questioned Sage about "Slime's Body"

_**"Slime's Body is a skill unique to all slime creatures. It allows them to use their liquid bodies to absorb weak creatures and inanimate objects, digest them inside their bodies and copy their abilities, similiary to your "Curse of Gluttony", but to a much lesser extent. In your case this ability will allow you to liquify your body, completely or partially, essentially turning you into a big slime, this process can be reverted at any time."**_

OK that's a weird one.

To test it out I use it to liquify my right hand - it started looking like a big red slime, but it was still my right hand, I could turn it into a bunch of things, such as a tentacle, a blade, or a hammer.

I turned it back into its normal form - while I admit it looks very useful I just feel more comfortable with a human hand... well technically it's still not human, but you know what I mean.

As I was thinking about the potential uses for this ability I finally found the firefox...

...OK, good news and bad news...

The good news is that it's dead...

...But the bad news is that some big creature is eating it...

"OI! It's mine! Go find your own one you stupid cunt!" - I shout in a moment of anger.

The beast turns to me - I can now see it in its full glory.

Head of a crocodile, Lion's mane and front legs, bull's rear, one bat-like wing, one eagle-like wing and a scorpion's tail.

...Chimera...

Freezing in place from fear I started feeling cold sweat on enirety of my body.

...Yeah, I played myself...

Nervously looking around I coinsider running away, but I heavily doubt I will be able to outrun it.

The creature started growling and unfolded its wings in an attempt of scaring me.

...It succeded...

Well, shit.

I take a deep breath and raise my weapons - I ain't gonna die without a fight!

I throw my spear at it, menaging to hit it in its leg.

After a roar of pain the creature grabbed it with it's jaw and pulled it out, after that it cracked my spear in its mouth and ate it in front of my eyes.

I swallow my spit.

Angered, the creature charges at me, so I quickly used my "Web Generation" and fired a lot of it from my fingertips right at the charging creature, somehow menaging to make it stop in place.

Exploiting it I pull out my knives and start to throw them at the creature, not forgetting to cover them all in my venom beforehand.

While the knives themselves barely did any damage I was hoping that my "Dark Venom" will be able to kill it, in fact, this was my only hope.

Annoyed creature started writhing and finally freed itself.

I was expecting it to charge at me again, but...

...It instead opened its mouth and FUCKING FIREBREATHED!

Using "Dodge" I was able to, well, dodge it.

If not that ability I would most certainly die here and there.

I pulled out my sword and covered it in poison, but I have no intention of getting close - I'm pretty sure I will get impaled by its scorpion-like tail if I will get too close.

And just like that, the next 10 minutes or so have been spent on me dodging and literally jumping around the beast.

It looked like my venom started to kick in, as chimera's movements became much slower.

...On the other hand, I myself also became very tired, especially since I didn't get any sleep that night...

...Aaand there it is! I started getting dizzy, and because of that I got hit in my right arm.

Even with "Pain Resistance" it hurt still so badly it made me awake, after that I started spamming "Dodge" like a madman to back away from the beast.

I felt blood pouring down on my arm, I looked at it and noticed that my cloak's sleeve was all soaked with blood.

Wouldn't be surprised if that would have been fatal to a regular human, but I guess "Hyper-speed blood regeneration" is really something that I looked down on.

Quickly thinking what can I do I hear Sage's voice in my head:

_**"Would you mind me taking over for a while?"**_

"What do you mean!?"

_**"I have calculated the most efficient way of utilizing your current skills in order to maximize our chances of victory."**_

"What!? You can do that!? Why haven't you told me earlier!?"

_**"Because you didn't ask."**_

Before I was able to respond I have noticed that the chimera was already right next to me and that it raised its palm to strike me.

"DO IT!" - I quickly shout.

What happened after felt really weird.

I started seeing everything in black and white, I stopped hearing any sounds, and my body started moving on its own.

Chimera's palm was already closing in on my face, but utilising "Dodge" I jumped over it.

Then, the scorpion tail got launched at me, seeing as I was still mid-air, there was nothing that I could do to dodge it, all I could do was to block it with my shield, and that's what I wanted to do, but again, my body was moving on its own.

Instead I took it...

The tail pierced me and came out from my back.

I widened my eyes and thought to myself that I am dead... again...

...But then I realised I don't feel pain...

Looking down I noticed that my stomach has been liquified, courtesy of "Slime's Body".

My arms then grabbed my poisoned sword and started repeatedly stabbing the tail.

Roaring from pain the chimera started swinging me around, until I finally came off, sending me flying.

After my body made a badass backflip in the air and landed on its feet (I'm not even going to pretend that I did it myself anymore) it dropped the sword and aimed my hands at the monster.

Combining "Web Generation" and "Dark Venom" I created venom-covered webs and fired at the Chimera, once again crippling it and applying even more poison.

I picked up my dropped sword and charged at the immobilized animal.

I then used "Dodge" _offensively_ to jump towards, grabbed my sword with both my hands and with all my momentum I struck the beast in the head, with the blade sticking all the way inside its skull up to its handle.

The colors come back and I can finally hear again.

I can hear my super-fast heart beat, blood pumping in my head, my deep breaths, and I can also taste blood in my throat.

...Looks like it's dea-...

*CRACK!*

\- The sound of my shield breaking as the creature's palm hit me from the side, sending me flying. I flew right into a small tree, breaking it in the process.

...Yup, I broke something...

_**"Error. Opponent is still alive."**_

"...Oh really?..."

Somehow I menaged to get up.

The chimera is still alive, with my sword still inside its skull.

Looks like Sage underestimated it.

Oh well.

...Thankfully, while she was in control I menaged to come up with a plan just in case of exactly that happening...

So I quickly approach the still immobilized monster and pull out my woodcutter's axe.

I use the axe to free its tail (trust me, I know what I'm doing) and once again bait it into stabbing me.

But right before it stabbed me I used "Slime's Body" to turn my entire body into a giant red slime.

I wrap myself around it and start digesting it.

With boost gained from fear perhaps Chimera menaged to break free, and started trying to get me off, but to no succes.

After a while I morphed my now slime body to create a dragon-like head with razor sharp teeth. (if you'r wondering how I did it, I morphed a couple of slime blades and then I used "Stone skin", which truthfully up until now I have forgot about, to make them even harder and stronger.) and used it to bit its tail off.

...Legends say that roar of chimera's agony could be heard in all of the forest...

Then I used it and stabbed the fucker with his own bodypart! HAHAH!

I put pressure on it to force chimera's venom into its own body.

...Wait, now that I think about it, are venomous snakes and scorpions immune to their own venoms or not? Hmm...

...Well, I fucking hope that this one right here isn't.

Anyway, I was getting pretty fucking tired at this point, so I decided to finish it.

Getting in front of the monster I turned myself back into my hobgoblin form and pulled out my woodcutter's axe, which was safely stashed inside my slime body all along (same with my armor).

And as I was about to take a swing...

...Motherfucker bit into my left arm!

Quickly using "Stone skin" I was able to prevent it from being ripped off, but it still hurt.

Now angered as fuck I had enough of this and took a swing.

Using "Blood Flow Control" to deliever more blood to my biceps to increase my strike's strength I swung with all my might with axe's blunt side right into my sword's handle, which was still sticking out of chimera's head.

*Crack!*

Turns out I had enough force to split its skull in two, which caused its brain to start spilling out.

Also, I hit it so hard my axe's pole fucking broke in two, sending the blade flying somewhere.

...

_*Breath in... *Breath out..._

_*Breath in... *Breath out..._

_*Breath in... *Breath out..._

_***/*/*/*/***_

I'm not sure wether I fainted or went to sleep, but when I woke up it was evening.

Chimera's corpse was laying right in front of me like nothing ever happened.

While my body was mostly fine, my clothes and armor were ruined, in fact they were so destroyed that I doubted even the best craftsmen of this world would be able to rapair them.

So I just took them off and threw them away.

Looking for my weapons I realised that all of them were also broken.

...That...Sucks...

Anyway, I'm hungry!

Also, don't think I forgot about the firefox!

...

_**"Pyrokinesis" learned**_

_**"Fire Resistance" learned**_

_**"Heat Resistance" learned**_

_**"Poison Nigh-Immunity" upgraded into "Poison Immunity"**_

_**"Firebreath" learned**_

_**"Apex Predator's Roar" learned**_

_**"Evil Eye" learned**_

_**"Lion's Pride" learned**_

_**"Chimera's Venom" learned**_

_**"Chimera's Venom" and "Dark Venom" fused into "Cursed Venom"**_

_**"Synthesis" learned**_

_**"Beastly Rage" learned**_

_**"Change Race" learned**_

_**"Firefox" race unlocked**_

_**"Chimera" race unlocked**_

_**Stamina greatly increased**_

_**Vitality greatly increased**_

_**Jaw strength increased**_

_**Poison damage increased**_

_**Fire damage increased**_

_**Physical damage increased**_

...

Having eaten the very last part of Chimera's body I collapsed and went to sleep.

_**"Level cap reached, do you wish to evolve?"**_

"Already? Heh, guess I'm pretty awesome. Sure."

_**"Special reqiurement reached - "Divine protection of the demi-god of beasts" can be obtained. Do you accept?"**_

"Another one? Sure, why not?"

_**"Request confirmed. Evolution Process initiated."**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry if you wanted him to be in his hobgoblin form for longer, but I can promise next evolution will take much more time.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it.**_

_**Cya.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 14**_

I woke up extraordinarily pleased today.

Most likely because of my new evolution.

I am not an expert, but I'm pretty sure evolving TWICE within two weeks is pretty fucking remarkable.

Oh right, I should probably check how I look.

Looking at my arms I noticed two things:

First - my skin colour changed a bit.

It used to be dark red like blood from a vein, and now its light red like blood from an artery.

Second - Looking at my right forearm I noticed my tatoo changed in appearance - now it pictured a chimera with unfolded wings (it was pitch-black).

Also, it overlapped with the knife tatoo from yesterday, which combined made it look like the chimera got impaled by the said dagger, which looked pretty cool in my humble opinion.

Now that I think about it, these tatoos most likely represent my "divine protections" or whatever the fuck that is.

Moving my sight towards my torso I noticed I had even more muscle than before...

...and what's that?

...a six-pack?

I poke my belly with my finger.

It was as hard as a rock.

My eyes widened and my mouth opened in an "o" shape.

I looked around but there was no sign of life around.

...

I decided to take a quick peek at my partner in crime.

"Holy fuck!" - I exclaimed when I noticed it got bigger.

When I got up I noticed everything around felt... a little bit smaller...

At first I thought that it was just my imagination, but no.

I increased in size a bit.

I can't know for sure, but if I had to guess I would say I'm around two meters high. Maybe a little bit shorter.

I pulled out the broken mirror that was in my backpack all along and looked at my face.

Other than the skin colour the face itself stayed pretty much the same.

However my hair's color changed - it was now silver-gray.

Oh shit, I almost didn't notice.

I now have two small horns on my forehead - while they were pretty small and dull they felt very hard and durable.

Lastly, my eyes also changed a bit - they are still golden, but now they also have a weird red outline around them.

Thruth be told, I almost find myself scary.

Which is good.

...I guess it's time to ask Sage for details...

"Yo Sage, what is my current race?"

_**"Ogre Half-Lord Hybrid. A mix between an Ogre and a Half-Lord Demon. Combines the strengths of both with downsides of neither. Hybrid races are extremely rare. Do you wish for me to display more informations about Ogres and/or Half-Lord Demons?"**_

Nah, There's no need for that - I can guess that Ogres are essentialy stupid but strong giant hobgoblins while Half-Lord Demons... Well I guess I don't know anything about them...

"What's a Half-Lord Demon?"

_**"Half-Lord Demons are a race of demi-humans that have traits that make them look like a demon - including horns, sharp teeth and sometimes even tails and wings, but that differs between different variants. While their physical strength isn't as high as that of an Ogre they make up for it with increased intelligence, agility, magic-using potential and weapon proficiency."**_

"Okay, okay I think I get it..." - I say while looking at my back in search for wings, but to no succes. Damn! Having wings would be so cool!

"Did I learn any new abilities?" - Obligatory question after every evolution.

_**"While you didn't learn any new abilities per say, you have acquired a new class - "War Dog""**_

"What does it do?"

_**""War Dog" is a rare class that focuses around melee fights - while more common classes such as "Swordsman" or "Spearman" tend to focus around using one kind of weapon "War Dog" increases your proficiency with ALL melee weapons and lets you use special moves that are compatible with ALL melee weapons."**_

Okay, that's interesting...

...My guess is that since I used many different types of weapons (sword, axe, spear, and knives) I got that rare class, and if I used only one of those, I would probably end up with something like a "Swordsman" or an equilivant.

I mean... It's not like I have any weapons right now, so I guess it doesn't matter at the moment.

After asking Sage to display all of my abilities I noticed that some skills learned from the Chimera were pretty vague, so I asked for details:

To spare all of you from Sage's unnecesary bullshit I will explain them all with my own words:

"Apex Predator's Roar" - let's me roar like an animal, which, according to Sage, should inflict mental damage and scare my enemies away.

When I used it it sounded like a mix between a lion's roar and the sound of a human getting his skin peeled off, which, to be honest, sounded pretty fucking terryfying.

"Evil Eye" makes my _eyesight _inflict mental damage and fear in others.

"Lion's Pride" gives me resistance to fear and makes me inflict fear in others by just being next to them.

"Synthesis" - that's an interesting one - remember how some abilities can "fuse" with each other? "Synthesis" makes all abilities learned this way more potent.

Oh right, yesterday I forgot to mention that "Heat Resistance" and "Cold Resistance" fused into "Extreme Temperature Resistance".

"Beastly Rage" is a basic berserk stance - increases my strength and speed at a cost of me losing self-control and making me unable to use more complex abilities. The more hurt I am the greater the effects. I guess I can use it when in a pinch.

Finally "Change Race" - the effects are obvious enough i think, however one thing that I have to mention is the fact that it takes a lot of time to transform into a being stronger than my "default" form while weaker ones will be near-instantenous. Also, I already had "Blood Goblin" and "Blood Hobgoblin" already unlocked.

It's not like I will purpsely devolve myself, so whateve-...

...waaait a minute...

"...Heey, Sage... Are there any... downsides to all of this?"

_**"There are no statistical penalties to any of this."**_

"What about... non-statistical downsides?"

_**"Since your race grows stronger, it will be harder for you to learn abilities from creatures weaker than you."**_

There it is! I knew all of this would be too perfect to be true!

...But I guess it's not the end of the world yet, now I have to make sure to collect all the abilities necessary before evolving.

...

Oh, I almost forgot - my classes (except War Dog of course) have levelled up drastically because of the evolution and give me more options now:

I can now make higher quality clothes and food, with "Cleric" I can now brew weak potions and use Restoration type of magic, which focuses around healing and defending. The only spell I know right now is "Weak Heal". "Adventurer" gave me a new skill: "Mental Mapping" which pretty much gives me a mini-map of surrounding area in the upper right corner of my vision - just like in video games.

...Damn, this world is really similiar to a video game...

...Wonder if I could find any unfair exploits?...

...I mean... my "Curse of Gluttony" is pretty much a cheat, now that I think about it.

Finally, there is one last thing to clarify.

"Sage, what are "Divine Protections"?"

_**"This world is home to superior beings known as demi-gods, gods and great gods. Whenever one of them finds a mortal that they particularly like they can give them their divine protection. Effects and power vary beween different superior beings."**_

Oh my god I am SO MUCH going to pull of a "God of War" and kill them all.

Once I will get strong enough, of course.

...Speaking of...

"And what do my divine protections do?"

_**"Divine protection of the demi-god of betreyal has several effects. They include:**_

_**-ability to gain other's trust easier**_

_**-ability to tell wether someone is planning to betray you based on your instinct.**_

_**-dealing 10x more damage to targets that trusted you.**_

_**-dealing 100x more damage to targets that loved you.**_

_**-earning 10x more EXP after killing someone who trusted you."**_

Okaay the last few effects are pretty weird...

...But then again, that whole "Demi-God of betreyal" probably saw me kill my entire tribe without any remorse, so he probably assumed that this is just a thing that I do.

I mean... It's not like I HAVE TO use it... but I guess it's better to have this than not to?

_**"Divine protection of the demi-god of beasts has following effects:**_

_**-acquisition of a skill "Tame Beast" which does exacly what it says.**_

_**-while using "Tame Beast" the power difference between you and the beast you are trying to tame will be significantly lessened, allowing you to tame animals and monsters you normally wouldn't be able to**_

_**-dealing 10x more damage to all animals and monsters**_

_**-causing weaker animals and monters to instinctively freeze in fear upon seeing you.**_

OK, that one will be very useful while hunting.

...Speaking of...

I looked around, and setted off in a random direction.

_My hunt has not ended yet._

_***/*/*/*/***_

While writing in my journal about my hunting I realised that it was super boring and that I am simply too lazy to bother writing about it, so from now on I will simply skip days on which nothing particularly interesting happened.

I will however write about all abilities I learned.

Speaking of, I have learned this ability today after eating a deer.

Yep, a regular, non-magical deer. They exist.

_**"Head Butt" - **_pretty self - explainatory.

Will be quite useful thanks to my new horns.

How did I kill it without any weapons?

I used "Pyrokinesis" and burned it alive.

The poor animal writhed so badly that it made me feel bad for it.

From now on I will try to avoid burning animals alive.

_**Day 15**_

During my hunting I learned these abilities:

_**"Demon Spider Anti-Venom"**_

_**"Cold Blooded"**_

_**Day 16**_

I got pretty lucky while hunting and I found a Night Viper's nest filled with unhatched eggs.

After eating them all I didn't learn anything, but I upgraded my venom:

_**"Cursed Venom" upgraded - "Paralysis" effect learned**_

_**"Cursed Venom" upgraded - "Blindness" effect learned**_

The unusual wording in these ones mean that those effects are optional, meaning I can produce regular poison, paralysing one and blinding one.

...

...Or you know, turn them on all at once...

_**Day 17**_

Damn... This is starting to get boring...

I have a new goal - find civilisation and maybe... you know... start living like a normal fucking human?

...except I'm not a human?... I guess?...

...Are there any Ogre or Half-Lord villages here?...

...Would they even accept me seeing as I'm a hybrid?...

Knowing my luck hybrids are probably discriminated in here.

Anyway, during my hunting I found a pretty big slime, this time a water variant.

After eating it I learned these:

_**"Hydrokinesis"**_\- obvious enough

_**"Aquatic"**_ \- lets me swim faster and hold my breath under water for much longer.

_**Day 18**_

I have hunted and eaten a bunch of animals, but I haven't learned anything.

Also, status update: Still bored as hell

Why can't anything interesting happen?

_**Day 19**_

Something interesting happened.

While hunting I encountered two Pigmen - Sage told me they are called "orcs"

They had light armor and a sword each.

Seeing as they were the first sentient beings I met at first I wanted to talk to them.

...But when they noticed me they pulled out they swords and proceeded to attack me.

Oh well. I tried.

I crippled them both with my web and then killed them by combining "Slime's Body" and "Stone Skin" in order to create a sharp stone blade out of my right arm.

I then stripped them off they armor, took they swords and roasted them with "Pyrokinesis"

They tasted really good.

_**"Class: Scout" learned**_

_**Stamina increased**_

So they were scouts, eh?

I just hope I won't get into trouble for that later.

Also, one of them had a weird looking backpack that also felt weirdly... _magical_? It's hard to describe.

I questioned Sage about it and she said that it was enchanted with "Interdimensional storage", meaning it could hold way more than it should be physically possible.

So I ate it whole.

_**"Interdimensional storage" learned.**_

With this, I can now hold 20 stacks of up to 99 items of the same type within my body.

(If I put something inside it simply disappears with a quick flash, if I pull something out it materialises in my hands out of nothingness.)

Very useful indeed.

_**Day 20**_

While I was hunting I stumbled across something very interesting.

A pair of giant metal doors inside a cliff.

Sage told me that it's most likely some sort of a dungeon - tombs filled with monsters and loot.

Seeing as I could use some better equipment and some skills I decided to get inside.

The doors were closed, but I used "Slime's Body" and got inside pretty easily by squeezing in between the cracks.

Now that I think about it this ability is much more powerful than I thought.

It's a shame only slimes get it - since they are brainless they can't use it to its full potential.

After that I turned back into my ogre half-lord form and setted off in the depths.

It looked like it wasn't a dungeon after all, but some sort of a cave.

There wasn't much inside either, just some crystals and plants.

After questioning Sage about them it turned out the crystals are some sort of magical metal that is used to enchant weapons.

She said they are very rare, yet there is a shit ton of them.

I shrugged - Just my luck I guess.

After approaching to one of them I looked at it for a bit and then I...

Ate it, obviously.

_**Enchanting skills increased.**_

Oh hell yeah I want to enchant my two new swords and armor!

That's why I ate each and every single "Magistone" - that's what Sage called them

_**"Class: Enchanter" learned**_

_**"Self-Enchantment" learned**_

_**"Crystalize" learned**_

_**Enchanting skills increased**_

_**"Double Enchantment" learned**_

And that's how I became a master enchanter in less than one hour.

Now, as for those plants, they are called "Dragon Tears", and, according to Sage they are used as an ingredient when brewing healing potions.

I decided to eat some of them, while storing the rest to use them to craft some healing potions later on.

_**"Slow Regeneration" learned**_

_**"Healing Blood" learned**_

The first one obviosuly makes my wounds heal themselves faster, meanwhile "Healing Blood" basically turns my Blood into a healing potion, which, combined with my "Hyper-Speed Blood Regeneration" pretty much gives me an infinite supply of my healing blood.

The catch? My blood can't heal me, but only others.

Still pretty good ability I would say.

...

As I was eating Magistones and Dragon Tears a low voice echoed throughout the cave:

_**"You there... Can you hear me?"**_

Surprised by this I didn't say a thing.

_**"I said, "Can you hear me?" It's rude to ignore me!"**_

...

_**"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" - **_voice shouted, causing the cave to shake a bit.

"W-Who are you!?" - I answered nervously.

_**"Heh, so you are not deaf? Come towards my voice and you will be able to see me."**_

Altough still afraid I decided to cooperate.

...

After a while of walking I saw the owner of the voice.

A giant monstrous figure covered in shadows, with flashy red eyes sat in the corner of the cave, surrounded by some light aura.

A dragon.

I have to admit, I got scared.

Even more than when I saw the Chimera.

As I was nervously looking at it I coinsidered my options.

I don't want to run away. Well, let me rephrase that. I want to run away, but for some reason I feel like I can't.

Fight it? I don't know just how strong dragons are, but with all of my abilities maybe I have a chance?

Wait a minute. It talked to me earlier, so maybe I can talk my way out of this?

_**"Greetings, little one. Do you have a name perhaps?"**_ \- the voice said in a much less scary tone than before.

"Umm...I... don't?..." - I answered.

_**"A hybrid species specimen left nameless? What a waste in potential..."**_

'What's this dude talking about?' - I tought.

_**"Elaboration: All non-human beings in this world are nameless. However, it is possible for someone with great magic power to give them a name, which will make them classify as a unique individual and raise their level greatly, which often results in provoking the evolution process." - Sage answered me.**_

Huh... Now that I think about it, in video games if you encounter a bunch of goblins, they will simply be called "goblins", and when you meet someone named like, I dunno "Zordax the Destroyer of Kingdoms" you know he's gonna be a bit stronger.

_**"Now, it's been quite some time since someone visited me here. So if you could perhaps tell me a bit about the outside world that would be most appreciated."**_

"Umm... okay, but... who are you?"

_**"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself yet."**_

At that moment the Dragon got up from its sitting position, unfolded his wings and roared, causing the entire cave to shake once again.

_**"My name is Veldora, the dragon god of thunder! Hehehe..." - **_after that he returned to his sitting position.

Altough I admit I got terrified I menaged to keep cool.

_**"Now, could you tell me about yourself perhaps, nameless hybrid?"**_

"Well...I ... was born in these woods as a Blood Goblin..."

_**"Ohh, a mere blood goblin menaged to evolve into a hybrid? That's truly fascinating."**_

"Yeah, I guess... aand... that's it I guess?"

_**"Hahaha! Surely you must have a little bit more to say about yourself."**_

"Not really, I mean... I am litteraly three weeks old."

That surprised the Dragon.

_**"Three weeks and you already evolved twice!? That is impossible!" - **_Veldora exclaimed as he moved his head closer to me, scaring the shit out of me once again.

"That's true, I swear!"

_**"Hmmm..."**_ \- Dragon hummed as he narrowed his eyes and started staring into me.

I noticed how his eyes glowed blue for a second. After a while his eyes widened in visible shock.

_**"Well I'll be damned! You weren't lying to me!"**_

"How did you know!?"

_**"Hehehe, I have a skill that allows me to deeply analise any living being, giving me all information about them. Such as name, which you truly lack, race, with yours being very rare, and even all the skills one may posse-..."**_

Veldora left his sentance unfinished as his jaw dropped.

_**"...C-...Curse of Gluttony!?" - **_Judging from the tone of his voice he was flabbergasted.

Oh shit, he knows.

...

_**"...Hah...hah...AHAAHAHAA!" - **_Dragon's laugh caused the cave to shake for the third time.

Unsure how to react I started nervously laughing with him.

After a while Veldora's face returned to normal and he looked at me seriosuly.

_**"I have to be honest... Back in the day I would have killed you immediatly, but I have changed since then."**_

"...W-What do you mean?" - I said with a nervous smile on my face.

_**"Well, if you have to know... I used to be an evil creature that spreaded chaos and death wherever I was. However, eventually I got defeated by a certain hero. Altough she was unable to kill me, she imprisoned me here with "Infinite Imprisonment". I have been stuck here for at least a couple of hundred years. I stopped counting though, so I'm not sure."**_

Well, I guess a few hundred years of loneliness can teach some humility even to dragons.

_**"It doesn't make sense though" - **_Veldora said with narrowed eyes - _**"How is it possible that a mere Blood Goblin acquired such a skill? Let alone be smart enough to use it properly?"**_

Well, I guess lying is pointless at this point.

"Well, you see... I used to be a human, but I died and... boom! I'm a blood goblin."

_**"Hmmm... I see... So you got reincarnated then?"**_

"Yeah, exactly!" - I finally started to be less terrified and actually started to like this Dragon.

_**"Hmmm... It is very unusual for a summon to come to this world that way."**_

"It is?" - I said, ignoring the fact that this dude already knew that I was from a different world.

_**"Occasionaly there are others who come from a different world, but you are the first one that I know who got reincarnated as someone different than a human. Not to mention that most of the times they are simply summoned rather than reincarnated."**_

So I'm not the only one from a different world!? Damn, for a moment I thought I was one-of-a-kind.

"Hmm... I see... In that case I think I will go try to find some of them."

_**"What's this!? You are leaving so soon?" - **_Dragon said in a sad voice.

I guess he was very lonely here and he doesn't want me to leave yet.

...Hmmmm...

..._Just how greedy do I feel?..._

_...Very Greedy..._

'Sage, is there any way for me to set him free?' - I say in my mind.

_**"Affirmitive, this would require you to combine "Slime's Body" , "Inter-dimensional storage" and "Curse of Gluttony" in order to absorb the entire Barrier and the Dragon within. That way, the barrier stored within your body would be constantly damaged by your digestive system until it will eventually break. After that you could either release the dragon or keep him inside and eat him as well."**_

Okay, Okay, I see how it is...

Altough I would really like to have this dragon's abilities I actually started to like him, so I guess I will not eat him.

A devilish smirk appeared on my face.

I was no longer afraid.

_I will turn that Dragon into my bitch! _(read: friend)

"Listen... Veldora boy... how about we make a pact?"

_**"A pact with a lowly human!? HAH!"**_

I was no longer afraid. This dragon was entirely relying on my mercy.

"Okay then, what a shame, I was about to set you free..." - I said with a nonchalant voice as I turned around.

_**"Hold on! I never said I didn't want to..." - **_Veldora tried to recover.

Looks like after looking at my skills he also knew I could set him free.

I turned back to him with a smug grin on my face.

_**"...I suppose I could make an exception with someone as unique as you..."**_

"The pact has only two conditions: 1st - We will become friends!" - I said.

Dumbfounded Veldora looked at me with widened eyes - he thought I will turn him into my slave.

_**"F-Friends?... AHAHAHAAAHA!" - **_that's a fourth eartquake right there.

Yes, I could have turned him into my slave, but as I said, I started to like him.

_**"Very well, nameless hybrid, I am willing to become your friend!" - **_Veldora said with a happy voice.

"Great, the other condition goes like this: "When you will die, I will be free to eat your corpse.""

Veldora knew exactly what I meant and didn't even got mad at that.

_**"HAH! As if I will ever die! But very well, I can allow this." - **_he said, obviously entertained by this whole situation.

After that I reached my hand to him.

He reached to me with one of his giant claws and together we shook our hands.

And that's how I became friends with a Dragon God.

"So you know how I'll set you free already, don't you?"

_**"Yes, I also trust you to release me afterwards."**_

I have to say I'm pretty surprised that he trusts me, but then again, his only other option is being stuck in here for eternity, so I guess he doesn't have a choice.

Thankfully he doesn't seem to know about my "Divine protection of the demi-god of betreyal" - I know I wouldn't fucking trust someone with that.

"So, shall we begin?" - I ask with a smile on my face

_**"Hold on a minute! Before you proceed, I'd like to give you a proper name. It would be a waste to let such a unique specimen as you stay nameless."**_

"Oh really? Well I would be delighted!"

_**"Also, we could create a family name and form a pact of brotherhood. This would engrave in our souls the fact that we are equals, as well as give you my divine protection."**_

"That does sound good" - I said while scrubbing my chin.

_**"Indeed it does! Now, give us a cool name!" - **_dragon said.

Hmmm... Let's see... something cool... He is a dragon god of thunder... hmmm... thunder... storm... _vortex?_ Nah,... hmm.. how about...

"Tempest!" - I nearly shouted while pointing at Veldora

After that dragon froze in place and widened his eyes.

Oh no... Was it cringy?

However Veldora stood up, unfolded his wings and roared, causing fifth earthquake.

_**"Fantastic!" - **_he shouted - _**"From this day onward I am Veldora Tempest!"**_

Heh, I guess I'm happy he likes it.

Dragon returned to his sitting stance and glared at me.

_**"Now I shall give you a name... How about... "Rou" ? "**_

"Rou?" - I ask.

_**"Yes, it was a name of a demon lord who lived in this world before I was even born. Just like you, he had "Curse of Gluttony" and used it to become one of the most powerful beings in this world... Do you like it?"**_

"Heh... I love it!" - I truly liked it.

_**"Then you are no longer a "Nameless Hybrid" but "Rou Tempest" ! "**_

The moment he said it I felt a surge of energy in my body, almost as if I got electrocuted.

It didn't hurt, though, but instead gave me a weird feeling of omnipotence.

"I. AM. ROU TEMPEST!" - I screamed in my moment of exultation.

_**"YEEESSS!" - **_Veldora joined me.

"Hehehe... Okay, friend, it's time to go."

_**"Hehehe... I trust you completely, brother. See you soon!"**_

If you told me that I will become brothers with a dragon a month ago I would laugh at you, but would you look at that?

After activating all the neccesary skills I turned myself into a giant slime and absorbed the magical barrier together with Veldora inside.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/***_

One thing that Rou didn't know was the fact that Veldora's disappearance caused monsters in this forest to start spreading chaos, previosuly being too afraid of Veldora's aura to make any moves.

The cave that Veldora was stuck in for so long was located in the giant forest of Jura, which didn't belong to any specific nation but instead was treated as a "No man's Land" surrounded by several different countries, oblivious to the rise of the new Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord from a different world.

The embodiement of Gluttony.

The controller of all evil.

The king of all monsters and demi-humans.

And his name being:

_**Rou Tempest.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Ok so I guess I should clarify some things: **_

_**\- Even though so far this could feel like an original story there will be events from both TTIGRAAS and Re:Monster, and even some original ones.**_

_**-The world here is a combination of worlds from both mangas.**_

_**\- The name/ family name system from TTIGRAAS still confuses me, so I made my own version here.**_

_**-The main character, altough named "Rou" is neither Rou nor Rimuru.**_

_**\- Ogre Half-Lord Hybrid. The reason why is because I was torn between the two and finally gave up and said: "Fuck it! Let's get both!"**_

_**\- Also, sorry if you don't like the narrative - sometimes it switches between a first-person perspective, sometimes goes to 3rd, and most of the times it is written journal-style.**_

_**I just choose the style which seems the best for the given scene.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it.**_

_**Cya.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day 20 - ?**_

Instead of getting out the same way I got in I decided to go in the completely opposite direction.

I have found quite a number of Magistones and Dragon Tears on my way - now that I think about it there is so many of them here most likely because of Veldora, and since I already learned everything I could from them I simply stashed them inside my storage.

Magistones? I will sell them and become rich.

Dragon Tears? I'll make some potions out of them.

...

As I was walking I came across a small lake, and, since I was thirsty, started drinking from it.

Normally I wouldn't drink any random water I stumbled across, but "Curse of Gluttony" makes me immune to anything toxic that could have been in there.

_**"Water Resistance" learned.**_

Okay, that was unexpected, I learned this ability after drinking a lot of water.

...Does it mean I'll learn "Earth Resistance" if I will simply eat a lot of rocks?

Anyway, I kept marching.

I kept walking until I came across a giant snake - "Black Serpent" as Sage called it.

It was an evolved Night Viper.

Upon noticing me it froze in place, courtesy of one of my Divine Protections (Can we call them "Blessings" for short?)

I swung my right arm horizontally while using "Hydrokinesis" to create a fast moving water blade that flew towards the lizard and succesfuly beheaded it.

Keep in mind I deal 10x more damage to all animals and monsters. Otherwise this wouldn't be that easy.

I cooked it with "Pyrokinesis" and ate it.

Roasted snake really ain't that bad.

_**"Poisonous Breath" learned.**_

_**"Poison Spit" learned.**_

_**"Cursed Venom" upgraded - "Corrosive Poison" effect learned.**_

_**"Conceal Presence" learned.**_

_**"Black Serpent" race unlocked.**_

Unlocking this race reminded me that I didn't write about the fact that I also unlocked the race of every animal that I ate so far, however since I don't use this skill that much anyway its not that important.

As I was walking I encountered a bunch more of animals.

First - "Armored Spider", which is an evolved version of "Demon Spiders"

Even if it somehow bit me, my "Poison Immunity" made all of its attacks almost meaningless.

However, since its exoskeleton was too hard for most of my attacks - my swords, stone blades, both pyro- and hydrokinesis were useless.

So I used the "Corrosive Poison" I have just learned and it turned out it was strong enough to melt it.

I wonder if Black Serpent's poison was so strong by base, or was it because my own one was a combination of various different venoms, making it stronger?

Anyway, Most of the spider melted, so I simply absorbed it with "Slime's Body".

_**"Armored Spider" race unlocked.**_

_**"Web Generation" upgraded - "Steel Web" effect learned.**_

_**"Metallicize" learned.**_

The latter one is quite similiar to "Stone Skin", except it covers my skin in hard metal instead of stone. Speaking of, "Crystallize" covers my skin in crystals.

What's the point of having three of them? One could ask.

"Stone Skin" reduces physical damage.

"Crystallize" magical.

"Metallicize" a little bit of both.

Unfortunately I can't use all of them at once.

"Steel Web" not only makes my webs stronger, but also sharper, making me able to use them as a weapon.

I also found a bunch of "Vampire Bats" - those were one evolution above regular bats that I have encountered a few days back.

I created a giant cobweb (non-steel) and many of them fell into it.

After that I rolled them on a stick and ate all of them at once.

_**"Vampire Bat" race unlocked.**_

_**"Suck Blood" learned.**_

_**"Vampirephilia" learned.**_

_**Hearing enchanced.**_

"Suck Blood" sounds quite useful - bite into someone, suck their blood out, dealing damage to them and also healing yourself a bit.

"Vampirephilia" is next to useless to me.

It's not bad on its own - it lets me replace my own blood with enemy's, which would increase chances of survival in particularly bloody fights, but my "Hyper-Speed Blood Regeration" has already covered that for me.

...

_**Day ?**_

Jeezus Christ I think I got lost.

Even my "mental mapping" isn't much of help.

I have no idea for how long have I been here but I know I was forced to sleep a couple of times.

Thankfully I encountered a lot of monsters and animals here to keep me fed.

I didn't learn anything new, but upgraded some skills I already have (only statistically, no new effects sadly).

...

_**Day ?**_

OK, good news and bad news

Good news - As I was walking I finally found the Exit.

Bad news? - It's guarded by some sort of a monster.

A giant two headed dog, with purple fur.

"Thunderfire Hellhound", as Sage called it.

One head breaths fire, other shoots lightnings.

Neither should be problematic.

Unfortunately it noticed me before I could come up with a proper plan.

Fortunately because of one of my blessings it froze in place for a few seconds.

Not wanting to give it a chance I just fired with everything I got at it - "Pyrokinesis" from my right hand, "Hydrokinesis" from my left, and I even used "Firebreath" for the first time.

When I stopped I noticed that the beast was still alive, now charging at me.

Combining "Dodge" and "Slime's Body" I jumped straight at it and phased through it, then I returned to my "default" form.

Yeah, I basically pulled of a "Teleports behind you"

While the Hellhound was still dumbfounded I crippled its legs with steel web, pulled out my swords, covered them in paralysing poison and stabbed it a couple of times.

It firebreathed on me, wich actually hurt quite a bit, but thanks to my "Fire Resistance" I lived.

Soon after the poison kicked in and Hellhound couldn't move at all.

So I finished it off by cutting both of its heads off with steel blades created from combining "Slime's Body" and "Metallicize".

_**"Thundefire Hellhound" race unlocked.**_

_**"Destruction" magic unlocked.**_

_**"Lightning Bolt" spell learned.**_

_**"Fire Bolt" spell learned.**_

_**"Firebreath" upgraded - range and damage increased.**_

_**"Hellhound's Howl" learned.**_

_**"Hellhound's Howl" and "Apex Predator's Roar" fused into "Demonic Roar"**_

_**Smell enchanced.**_

...that was... easy...

Almost too easy.

I guess I'll take it though.

I just hope I won't die because I will look down on others, I can't let my power get to my head.

Anyway, most of those abilities are pretty obvious, but I guess I should explain the "unlocked magic".

Apparently magic exists in this world (no shit), and it is divided into many different subtypes - right now I know Restoration (healing and defence) and Destruction (offense).

Also, spells require "mana" to work.

"Mana" is to your mind what stamina is to your body, if that makes sense to you.

My current mana is pretty damn low, that's why instead of using "Firebolt" i will simply use "Pyrokinesis", which for some reason doesn't classify as a spell and doesn't need any mana.

In my opinion all of this is pretty inconsistant, but hey, I'm not the one who created this world.

...

As I was still munching on Hellhound's corpse, something unexpected happened.

The door opened.

At first I smiled...

"OH GOD WHAT IS THIS!?"

...But that smile disappeared when I noticed there were three humans standing there.

...I mean... I guess it can look quite scary from their perspective... a demon-like monster eating a giant dog's corpse is quite a view after all...

...aaand they pulled out their weapons...

...However it looks like they are scared of me...

...hmmm...

I don't want to kill them, so I'll try to talk my way out of this.

"Umm... Hi?" - I say to them while raising my hand in a greeting manner.

"W-who are you!?" - the apparent leader decides to speak.

Oh right, I should probably describe them.

Two of them are guys that wear light leather armor. One of them has a sword and straight, pretty long blonde hair, the ther one has short brown hair and a bandana wrapped around his forehead.

The third one is a girl. She has blonde shoulder-length hair, green eyes and something that looks like a magic staff in her hands. She doesn't have any armor, but instead some pink skirt. She didn't look like an actual soldier.

They all were young. Probably teenagers.

_Oh, right, those are medievals, here 14 year old girls become pregnant and its acceptable._

"Me? I'm just a Half-Lord hunter that wanders around this world in search for big prey." - I quickly came up with a backstory of sorts.

"A-Are you g-going to e-e-eat us!?" - the girl asked while stuttering, causing the guys to look at her with expressions that were saying 'WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM THAT IDEA!?'.

"Ummm... No?"

After that they quickly had a quick talk of sorts and then they all looked at me, still scared.

"We are adventurers tasked with exploring this cave in search for a dragon, there had been rumours that he broke free. Have you perhaps seen him?" - the girl (which weirdly enough was the least scared) asked me.

I guess people will notice when a giant fucking dragon suddenly disappears.

Of course, I won't tell them the truth.

"Yeas, actually I came here in hopes of fighting it, but he isn't here anymore, and I searched the entirety of this cave."

All of their jaws dropped.

"Dude! You wanted to fight a dragon!? And a Dragon GOD on top of that!? Even the legendary hero wasn't strong enough to beat it."

At that moment I realised my mouth was covered in Hellhound's blood, so I washed myself with a little bit of "Hydrokinesis". So little in fact they haven't even noticed.

Having enough of this conversation I started approaching them.

They got terrified once again, the guys actually hid behind the girl, who just started looking at me with teary eyes and terror on her face.

'Yo Sage, why are they afraid of me so much?' - I say in my mind.

_**'Most likely because of your "Lion's Pride"'**_

I mentally fecapalmed and turned this skill off.

I also smiled to calm them down.

"Aaand who are you guys?" - I ask.

"Oh, I'm Elyune, mage, and my teammates are... - " - she now looked at them.

"Cabal, heavy warrior" - the blond one.

"Gido, thief" - the one with bandana.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! My name is Rou." - I say while smiling and reaching my hand to her.

"Y-You have a name?"

"Yeah."

"Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know her name, all I know is that she was a very strong adventurer." - I lied.

"Ohhh..."- she exclaimed and shook my hand.

Something changed in her eyes - she was no longer afraid of me.

...

"So, I've already told you, there is no dragon here, but feel free to double-check."- I say.

"T-that's what we will do." - Elyune said with a smile.

"There is however a lot of strong monsters here. Well, I actually don't know if they were strong, couse I ended up oneshotting most of them." - I said while shrugging.

Their eyes widened in amazement, but whatever.

"Anyway, I gotta go, Cya!"

After that I simply walked past them, while quickly winking at the girl. She's kinda cute.

Now that I think about it, is there a possibility that she could find me attractive too? I am technically not a human, but in my opinion I look similiar to one enough to maybe gain human females' affection? I don't know. I remember never being a hit with the ladies back in my world.

When I exitted my eyes hurt from the sunlight.

'Oh right, just how long have I been there?' - I thought.

_**"Exactly two weeks" - Sage answered me.**_

Wow, so it is the day number... 34? right?

I looked at the sun - it was morning.

Instead of starting hunting right away I decided to have a short walk.

One thing that I found perticularly interesting was that every animal that noticed me run away from me after "unfreezing".

After questioning Sage about it it turned out that apparently my "Aura" is so strong everything can feel it.

So I asked if I can somehow hide it, Sage said that I would have to use "Conceal Presence" 24/7.

I was about to turn it on, but I heard footsteps.

LOTS of footsteps.

My "Sense Presence" was going off like crazy.

After a while a big group of small little green dudes came out of the bushes and stood in front of me - they had some primitive weapons and rags as armor, except the one in the very front who had a chainmail, a shield, and a sword.

'Who are they?'

_**"Green Goblins - a race of..." - **_yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah.

Green goblins aren't as evil as blood ones, right?

So as long as they won't attack me I won't kill them. (mostly because they don't have any skills I don't already have.). Plus they seemed terrified of me.

"Strong one! Please forgive me, but, do you have some sort of business in this forest?" - the one in the front asked.

OK ,first of all, "Strong One"? Heh, still better than "Nameless Hybrid" I guess.

"Ummm... What?" - I ask, confused.

"We sensed a powerful monster nearby, we came here to investigate."

"And I guess that monster is me?"

"Yes, and seeing as you are so strong we would want to ask you a favour."

Well would you look at that?

This could be interesting.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The goblins lead me to their village.

A bunch of wooden huts surrounded by a simple fence.

I was now sitting in one of these huts, with the armored goblin and village's elder sitting in front of me.

I was twice as high as them so I felt as if I was talking to a pair of children.

"Welcome to our humble town, we are so honored to have you here, I am the elder of this village." - said the old one.

"Yeah, cool, just get to the point." - I hate unnecessary bullshitting.

"Ah Y-yes, please forgive me... Getting to the point, have you perhaps noticed the unusually high activity of monsters as of late?"

What's this dude talking about?

I literally spent half a month inside a cave, and since it was literally half of my current age, saying that I lived under a rock is actually pretty accurate.

"...No?"

"Our God who was protecting us suddenly disappeared without a trace about two weeks ago. As a result the monsters in this area have started to constantly harass our poor village."

God? - I looked around the hut, and noticed a simple painting of a dragon with lightnings coming from its mouth.

OHHHH.

Ohhh... So it's my fault, isn't it? As much as I don't care I should still help them, maybe get a reward or something.

"We tried to fight them off ourselves, but we simply lack the numbers and strength."

"A-and that's why we asked you to come here." - the younger one added.

*Sigh*

"Alright. To the actual point." - I said, irritated.

...

According to the village elder, they have had problems with "Dire Wolves" - an evolution above a regular wolf, they are bigger, stronger, and some can even talk a little.

Blah. Blah. Blah... Dire wolves are much stronger than goblins, blah, blah, blah, it takes ten goblins to take down a single Dire Wolf...blah..blah..blah... there actually was a singular hobgoblin with a name in this village who would fight them but he fucking died... Oh well...

...Jeez just tell me who to kill and where to find them - that's all I need to know.

"How many Dire Wolves are there?"

"One hundred."

*Whistle* OK that can be a bit harder than I thought.

"How many people do you have?"

"Including women, around sixty."

...Not good...

...Tough that named hobgoblin's story cought my interest...

"You said that one named hobgoblin fought even though he couldn't win?" - I ask.

"Yes, even though the odds were against him he never stopped fighting to protect us, until he layed down his life for us... You see... He was my son... And his older brother..." - Elder said while pointing at the younger one at the end.

After that both of them went quiet and bowed before me, though I could feel both of them started crying.

Ahh Jeez, don't make me feel bad for them...

Bro, what I should I do?

Looking around I noticed that a bunch of goblins were peeping through the door and evesdropping.

I am not a hero, and I am not charity.

"Yeah, cool, but... What do I get in return? Surely you didn't think I would help you for free."

Raising their faces I could see that the elder was very troubled.

I guess that there isn't much they could give to me, and elder was now thinking of something.

"We...We..could offer our loyalty and that we would serve you!" - he said after bowing down again.

So in short there isn't anything they can give to me?

But seeing as he offered his entire village to me basically they are really desperate.

Is this how green goblins work? They find someone strong to protect them and in return they serve him? Would explain how Demon Lords in games and tales always have armies of these dudes.

Oh right, speaking of, I should probably clarify that Demon Lord and Lord Demon are two different things in this world.

Demon Lord is simply a title given to powerful evil guys.

Lord Demon is a race one evolution above Half-Lord Demons.

...Anyway, I'm getting off point...

...But... What would I even do with them?

They are all pretty... pathetic...

...I guess I could teach them hunting so that they will hunt animals for me?...

...But they are too weak to hunt creatures I haven't eaten myself yet...

"Please, strong one, I'm begging you to offer us your divine protection and in return our whole village will swear to you!" - elder said while still bowing.

"We promise!" - the young one said while also bowing.

...I'm not a hero...

...But I'm not heartless either...

"Fine, I acce-"

*HOOOWL* - I have been cut short by a sound of wolves' howling.

After exitting that hut I noticed that the entire village was panicking.

The Elder tried to calm everybody down, but to no succes.

Ehh... Like with kids...

"SILENCE!" - I shouted while using a little bit of "Demonic Howl" to make my shout louder.

Everybody froze in place an looked at me.

"With me around you have nothing to fear! In the name of Veldora, the dragon god of thunder, I, Rou Tempest, have decided to lend you my strength!" - I say with a frown on my face while resting my arms on my hips.

All the goblins calmed down and bowed before me.

"T-Thank you, strong one! From this day onward we all are your loyal servants!" - The elder spoke.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I was now sitting on a chopped tree's trunk, inspecting all the goblins who were standing in front of me.

Most of them looked pretty fucking weak. The best weapons they had were makeshift spears and maces. Not to mention the fact that they didn't have any armor.

I facepalmed.

Jeez this is gonna be harder than I thought.

*Sigh*

"Do you all understand our current situation?" - I ask.

"Yes! We are ready to fight Dire Wolves even if it costs us our lives!" - the young one from before said and saluted. All others soon followed him.

Heh... At least their morale is ok.

"M-master Rou?" - a female goblin approached.

I raise my eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"We still have a lot of wounded in our village's clinic, do you think you could help them?"

Wha? Oh, right, elder told me that earlier but I didn't listen.

"I can try. Lead me there."

"Y-yes, Master Rou."

Heh... "Master Rou"

...

Inside their "clinic" there was quite a bunch of goblins of various genders and ages laying on the floor with primitive bandages on them.

Most of them had cuts from Dire Wolves' claws.

I still had some dragon tears, but I didn't have any alchemy set to brew potions.

So I had to use the other option.

I pulled out a dagger and cut my wrist with it, causing the female goblin that lead me here to yeek.

After that I simply let my blood spill to every wounded goblins throats, which almost immediatly caused their wounds to regenerate. Within a few minutes all of them were as good as new.

After a moment of being flabbergasted all of them bowed down before me and started praising me.

A devilish smile appeared on my face.

_Having your own servants is cooler than I thought!_

Anyway, having that out of the way its time to prepare for the fight.

I ordered goblins to fortify the already existing fance while I myself started building some traps around the village.

_**Night 34/35**_

Nobody was sleeping, we were all waiting for the Dire Wolves.

I have build a shit ton of traps, and with all of my skills I'm confident in succes.

The only real problem is to minimize casualties on our side.

*HOOOWL*

Here they come.

I have crafted quite a number of slings before and teached the goblins how to use them, and right now I ordered them to shoot at the charging wolves.

Goblins weren't sharpshooters, but a constant barrage of rocks was enough to slow the wolves down, even take a few out with a lucky headshot.

But the wolves kept charging...

...right into my trap...

I have scattered my steel web all across the fields around the village, and any wolf who would run into them would get sliced to pieces.

Quite violent, i admit.

_...but oh so satisfying to watch..._

"What's that?" - a voice coming from the one dire wolf that was bigger than others and had a scar on his right eye. An alpha perhaps?

Oh right, I completely forgot they can talk.

"Hey, wolfy boy, how about you get lost and leave this village alone? I will let you live this way." - I mocked, which was followed by my goblins cheering.

Looks like the Alpha didn't take it well and decided to charge at me.

If I had to guess in all of this darkness I could look like a regular hobgoblin, so he probably thought he could take me on.

...aaaand HOLY FUCK HE IS FAST...

What is he doing? Is he... biting _through_ my steel web?

OK, I'm impressed.

In a matter of seconds he was already right next to me.

He was about to jump at me with opened jaw.

I didn't even flinch.

_**"Lion's Pride" active.**_

_**"Evil Eye" active.**_

_**"Divine Protection of the demi-god of beasts" active.**_

_**"Conceal Presence" inactive.**_

With a simple stare I caused the wolf to freeze in place from fear.

I quickly followed by using Hydrokinesis to create a fast moving water blade that succesfuly beheaded the alpha.

The rest of his pack also froze in place and were watching me in fear.

(some goblins behind me also started shitting bricks)

I started slowly approaching them.

"Listen up, you furry fuckers! You boss is dead! I will give you two choices:

Surrender or DIE!" - I shouted at them.

In reality there was still quite a big number of them, I was just talking shit.

All of the wolves were still standing still, which kinda creeped me out.

That's why I decided to use _**"Demonic Howl"**_

*ROOOOAARGH!* - the sheer power of that roar was enough to release a pretty strong wind at the wolves

Judging by sounds behind me some goblins fainted.

I kept roaring for a solid ten seconds, but to my surprise the wolves started getting close.

OH SHIT I'M DEAD.

...But after I stopped roaring I met yet another surprise...

All the Dire Wolves kneeled before me.

"We yield. Our pack will now serve you." - all the Dire Wolves said in unision.

...OK?

With a dumbounded face I just looked at the village elder who was right behind me.

"...Did we... win?" - he asked me.

"I... guess?"

_**Day 35**_

I have used "Tame Beast" to tame each and every single Dire Wolf that gave up yesterday and I offered them to the goblins, seeing as I don't need that many familiars.

Oh right, speaking of, after the fight was ove we had a big feast that consisted of dead dire wolves' corpses.

Weirdly enough other dire wolves were ok with it, hell, some have eaten themselves.

"Weak exists to feed the strong." - their reasoning being.

Anyway, I learned these:

_**"Pack Leader"**_

_**"Thought Communication"**_

_**"Supreme Smell"**_

I also unlocked "Dire Wolf" race and upgraded "Demonic Howl" a bit.

Anyway, coming back to the topic.

I was sitting on my favourite tree trunk with all the goblins and dire wolves in front of me.

I have discovered that I like being praised, that's why I decided that I want to stay with them.

"Okay, listen up folks! I have decided to stay here with you all and continue to protect you... -" - at that moment all the goblins started cheering.

"BUT!" - silence - "If you want me to stay you have to promise me that all of you will work hard to expand this village and upgrade your status. It's current state is way too primitive for my liking."

"B-But of course, lord Rou! We will work hard to improve our village so that it won't be shameful for you to stay here!" - the young warrior goblin said.

"Good. I will now split you into groups that will be responsible for different things... Let's start with..." - I looked at the goblin in question, as I have realised that all of them are nameless.

'This would be annoying in the long term' - I thought.

'Yo, Sage, can I name these guys?'

_**"Affirmative. You can also give your family name to pass on Veldora's divine protection onto them."**_

Oh right, I completely forgot to mention that after I accepted the name of 'Tempest' I have received _**"Divine protection of the god of thunder"**_ (Veldora himself).

It gave me skills such as: "Lightning Nigh-Immunity" , a couple of lightning-oriented spells, and even an ability to summon storm! How cool is that!?

Anyway, back to the main topic.

"Yeah, it will be much easier for me to command all of you if you guys had names... So if it's cool with you I would want to give you some." - I say in a casual tone.

Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"W-Wait! Really!?" - The Elder asked. - "Are you certain you want to give us ALL a name!?"

"...yeah?"

At that moment everybody started cheering and jumping from joy. (Even the elder)

Oh right, having a name is apparently "unusual" here.

So I had them all line up to get their names one by one.

First - the Elder.

Judging by his dance-like moves he was very impatient.

Hmm...

"Your son, the one who died... What was his name again?"

"Yes... It was 'Rigur'"

"Hmm.. in that case I will call you... Rigurd."

At that moment Rigurd flashed for a second and then bursted into tears.

"...To think you would bless me with such a wonderful name!" - aaaand he started crying.

After deadpanning I said:

"Y-yeah, cool, but could you move? There is still tons of you to name."

He wiped his tears and with a smile on his face said:

"Yes, please, forgive me, Lord Rou." - after which he stepped aside.

Next.

The young warrior one.

Hmm... He was the first one's little brother, right?

"You shall be known as ... Rigur, after your fallen brother." - I'm really uncreative, kay?

He flashed too and nearly shouted:

"Thanks!"

After that they both started crying and bowed before me. They also started mumbling some nonesense like "We're not worthy" or some shit.

After they finally looked away I looked at the line - still as long as always.

Jeez.

And just like that I spent the entire fucking day naming these guys.

I run out of ideas very quickly, that's why I just gave up and started giving names like:

"Gobta" "Gobchi" "Gobtsu" "Gobtei" "Gobzo" etc.

Can you blame me tho?

Maybe these names are lame, but hey, nobody complained, in fact, all of them were overjoyed over them, so I guess its fine.

...

It was afternoon when I finished naming the goblins.

Now it's time for the wolves.

I looked at their line and noticed that wolf with a star on his forehead - he was alpha's son, as far as I know.

I just hope he won't want to avenge his father or something.

...Though judging by his swinging tail he ain't that mad after all.

I guess I'll name him then.

Obviously I'll name him after that star on his forehead.

"Estrell" - I said.

"Estrella" means "Star" in spanish.

He waved his tail and kneeled before me.

"Thank you, master." - after that he got up and wanted to step aside.

"Wait." - I stopped him.

He turned to me with a questioning look.

I wanted him to become my very own dog.

"I also shall give you my familiy name."

Estrell looked at me and started swinging his tail with speed rivaling that of a helicopter.

"R-Really!?"

"Yes, from this day onward you shall be known as "Estrell Tempest"!"

As I said it he flashed light blue, as oppose to the standard yellow.

After that I felt it.

I suddenly got dizzy, started hearing a loud pitch in my ears and I started to black out.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna pass ou-..." - that's all I menaged to say.

"Lord Rou!"- I heard some screams.

...

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Waddup homies?**_

_**Thank you for breaking the 50 follower/favourite milestone - really means a lot!**_

_**As a from of celebration here you go with an extra thicc chapter!**_

_**I'm really happy people actually enjoy reading this!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, and as always, feel free to leave your opinion!**_

_**Cya!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Ending - Rewrite is coming

_**Day 38**_

I woke up to a sight of two weird, green round things in some sort of a bag hanging in front of me.

While still half-asleep I thought that those were some fruits goblins brought for me to eat. So naturally i grabbed one of them.

"EEK! L-Lord Rou! What are you doing!?"

Raising an eyebrow i looked slightly above the fruits. just to notice a pretty green girl's face, with cheeks red from embarrassment.

Raising my eyebrow I looked back at the 'fruits'.

Yep, I grabbed her titty.

"OH SHIT I AM SO SORRY!" - Thankfully my face was already red by deafult, so she didn't notice my own blushes.

"I-If it's lord Rou then it's okay." - she said while looking away.

HOLY SHIT.

"N-NO! I didn't mean to do that!" - I tried to recover.

"I...I see, in that case I'll go and call elder Rigurd for you." - she said after which she bowed and left.

"W-wait! It's not like I DIDN'T like it!" - I have no idea what the hell was I even thinking at this point, but whatever, she didn't hear that thankfully.

And so I just kept laying on that makeshift bed that I guessed my goblins made for me when I passed out. It wasn't much though, literally just some hay in a big bag.

"Lord Rou! You are awake!" - a voice that belonged to a familiar older man.

"Oh, Rigurd, who was that chi-..."

_**{JOJO PILLAR MAN THEME STARTS PLAYING}**_

I found myself at a lack of words to describe what I saw. I expected to see a short, old and ugly goblin who looked like he could fall and die literally any minute, yet what I saw shocked me. I saw a tall and muscular green man with short gray hair, naked torso and with only thing serving as clothing being a rag tied around man's waist. At first I thought that Rigurd was hiding behind him, but no. After looking straight at man's face I realised.

He is Rigurd.

"R-Rigurd?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"...Holy shit you are jacked."

Old hobgoblin chuckled in response and flexed his muscles, as if he wanted to show off. After he finished he reached his hand to me and asked:

"Can you stand up, lord?"

"Y-Yeah, I think..." - I grabbed his hand and slowly got up to my feet.

"Please, come with me, the feast is nearly ready."

My stomach growled in response, and I started to feel hunger.

_'Jeez, how long did I sleep again?'_

**_"Almost exactly three days." - _**Sage answered me.

'Ok, so it's the day 38. Also, three days? Felt like three MONTHS for me.' - I thought and then scratched the back of my head. 'What happened to Rigurd though?'

**_"Most likely he managed to evolve into a hobgoblin after you gave him a name."_**

_'OK, cool... Wait, but does that mean that everybody else evolved too?'_

"Come, my lord." - Rigurd said after which he cast aside the rag that served as the door, letting sunlight inside the hut, briefly blinding me.

And when I could open my eyes again I got flabbergasted once again, seeing that my village (yeah, it's pretty much mine now) was filled with many green hobgoblins just walking around. Whenever one of them noticed me they greeted me with a bow and some word like "It's good to see you again, lord Rou.", or something like it.

Yep, looks like every little goblin from three days ago was now a hobgoblin, meaning that all of them were now much more similar to humans.

...Especially women, if you know what I mean...

...Dear God, the fact that all of them wore rags as clothes did NOT help at all...

I shook my head and facepalmed - This isn't what I should be thinking about now.

As if to confirm it, my stomach growled again.

_'Right, I've been sleeping for three days without eating, I may go berserk at any moment now.'_ \- I thought, still not really knowing what the downsides of my [Curse of Gluttony] could be like.

Rigurd lead me to the village's centre, where I've been met with two huge tables, overloaded with many different types of food that could be found in the forest - mainly fruits and vegetables, but there were also some roasted animals such as horned rabbits for example. There even was a singular Night Viper just laying there, roasted. Those tables were surrounded by a big amount of goblins... well, hobgoblins now, that all seemed to be patiently waiting for me.

"Attention everyone!" - Rigurd shouted, making everyone go completely silent - "As you can see, our lord and saviour has awoken from his slumber! Let us celebrate by feasting!" - The crowd's response was to cheer.

_'Lord and saviour? Sounds like you could make a religion out of thi-... Hmmm...'_ \- I frowned while thinking about becoming a god figure to those lovable idiots.

"Is there anything you would like to say to us, Lord Rou?" - Rigurd asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

All the other hobgoblins looked at me, awaiting my words eagerly.

"Uhhh... Thanks for taking care of me... And... Congratulations on your evolutions?" - I hesitantly said, just to be met by another cheer. - "Y-yeah, cool, let's eat now!"

As I said those words, everyone cheered and started digging in the food.

I took a sit on a makeshift throne they made for me.

I love them.

With a smile on my face I also started eating. After a while I felt something snuggling on my leg. Looking down I noticed it was none other, but Estrel, my tamed dire wolf. He was bigger than before and his fur was slightly blue-ish in color. After questioning Sage about it it turned out that he eveolved into a 'Tempest Wolf'. Heh, good for him I guess...

And as I was eating among my underlings, something changed inside me. I felt... _responsible_... Responsible for this entire village, to show them that I'm truly worth the praise they were constantly giving me. I have my goal - be the best leader for them I can be, and protect the ones who look up to me so much.

My name is Rou Tempest.

And I will become the worthy king for those lovable green goblins.

* * *

**_The end_**

* * *

_**Okay, guys, I'm sorry but this is as far as we go. I haven't uploaded in so long because I simply got burned out on this fic, and after three months I came to a conclusion that this is completely not the direction I wanted to go for when starting this fic. I guess this is what happens when you write without any pre-planning at all, heh.**_

_**I'm giving up on 'Rou Tempest' and will not update it anymore. Instead, i will re-write it as a new fic.**_

_**This fic will be about my OC's adventures in a world that is a mix of many different Isekai animes/manga, including Re:Monster/ TTIGRAS and many more (KonoSuba, Goblin Slayer, Rising of the Shield Hero, and so on...)**_

_**So if you really liked this fic then I can promise that you'll (most likely) also like that one.**_

_**If you are interested in it then you can follow profile, and see when it will come out. I'll also update this fic with a chapter saying : "Yo the rewrite is ready!" or something.**_

_**PS: I haven't even started making it yet so it'll probably take like half a year or so...**_

_**Again, sorry if you REALLY liked this fic, but I assure you - if I wanted to continue it as it is it would be basically TTIGRAS but with a different protagonist. Which would be just boring in the long run, as we've all already seen/read TTIGRAS**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked this small little ending I made on the spot.**_

_**Cya?**_


End file.
